lastyearfandomcom-20200214-history
Strangler
The Strangler is one of the six Fiends within Last Year who will hunt down and kill the Teenage Survivors before they could escape. Backstory The Strangler is a deranged hobo and former soldier that likes to strangle his victims with his bare hands. Appearance The Strangler appears as a short pale-skinned homeless man, with pale blue eyes, missing several teeth and a greying beard with most of his face concealed by bandages. His clothes consist of a grey hoodie, a green jacket with torn sleeve, black pants, a single black glove and black boots wrapped in duct tape; all of which appear dirty and tattered. On his jacket, he has dog tags and a sort of pin on his chest which he was probably in an army. Abilities As the Strangler you’re able to use a chain to pull a survivor towards you and grab them. Once grabbed, you can kidnap the player and drag them away to another location, forcing the others to decide whether to come to the rescue or save themselves. The player can escape if another player saves them or by waiting a short time for the strangler to automatically release them. If the killer has the player in a grab while their health is at 25 or lower, the strangler can instantly execute them. Stranglers ambush is where he can hide in vents and perform an instant kill on any of the unlucky players by chaining their feet and dragging them into the vent if they get in the radius. Tips Classmates * Being alone when the Strangler is in play is a death sentence, even more so than any other fiend. Do not attempt to split up under any circumstances if you suspect the Strangler is in play. * Don't be fooled by the Strangler's low health - even without his Chain Grab, the Strangler's Claw attack deals deceptively high damage and is relatively quick and easy to land compared to the other Fiends' attacks. 4 hits from the Strangler is enough to down a Classmate under normal circumstances. Attacking him without the full group is very risky. * Stay close to your Classmates if the Strangler's around - if you're quick enough, you can free a teammate from his grasp before he gets dragged into melee range and deal 20 damage to the Strangler to boot. * If you see a long line of traps, it is likely that the Strangler is waiting at the other end. The Strangler is especially dangerous around traps, as he will be able to deal 50 damage to a Classmate if he drags him into one before they are released. Try to find a way around the traps, or use the Nimble Feet spell. * Watch out for the Strangler on high areas - unsuspecting Classmates can be dragged and pushed off for an easy kill. Using the Feather Fall spell and/or barricading exits to the outside of the tower can help mitigate this - though the former will still leave you separated from your Classmates. * Exercise caution when using Thermos Bombs and Molotovs against the Strangler. Not only will his high speed make it easier for him to dodge, but he can also use his Chain Grab to drag the Classmates into the line of fire and turn your own weapons against you. * Keep in mind that the Strangler can instantly execute a Classmate if he's grabbing them and they are below 20 Health. Seek cover if you are close to death. Likewise, if one of your Classmates is below 20 Health, make sure to stay near them to immediately free them from the Strangler if they are grabbed. * The Strangler can be a significant nuisance if he is picked during the escape sequence. Being grabbed in the escape area generally spells doom, as all escape areas have drops for him to shove you off, killing you (or at least slowing you down enough for the door to close). Always be sure to pack a Smoke Grenade or a Shocker as a preventative measure. * The Strangler can shove Classmates into trapdoors to kill them (or at least separate them from their team). Be cautious around trapdoors - or better yet, barricade them off. Fiends * The Strangler thrives in narrow hallways. Bear trapping the entire hallway can make it very difficult for Classmates to cross, allowing you to grab one classmate and deal substantial (if not terminal) damage to them before they can crouch-walk across. * Remember - you are dealt 20 damage every time a Classmate is freed from your grab. Don't spam Chain Grabs unless you are certain you will be able to deal damage. Trivi *The dog tags around the Strangler neck hints that he has past experience in the military. Though, he may have been discharged or abandoned the cause, which explains why he is homeless. *His main ability appears similar to that of The Smoker from the Valve's Left 4 Dead series. *The bandages on his head indicate that he had been injured in the head which may explain his psychotic behavior, but this has not been confirmed. It is unknown if he was treated because of this or if he put them on himself. *The Strangler has the lowest health of all, but the strongest ambush as it is short and sweet, like the spider's ambush is longer, but the stranglers ambush is also one of two ambushes to keep him in predator mode, again, the spider. (i.e. he can't be damaged in any way whilst ambushing a survivor since the only visible part of him during the ambush is his chain and nothing else) *Interestingly, Strangler doesn't strangle his victims. His kill method is stabbing his victims with a pair of scissors. *Stranglers ambush is the only one so far in which you do not see the fiend in any part of the ambush if you don't include his chain. *Judging by his official promotional art, it seems that originally he was supposed to have a pocket knife instead of scissors. His vest was also supposed to have a KKK emblem patch on it. Category:Characters Category:Killers Category:Male Characters